


The Best of Starts

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Summary: Harry si affrettò per raggiungere Diagon Alley prima che iniziasse la cerimonia. Era un’impresa, tra la gamba che lo rallentava e la folla che gremiva la lunga stradina acciottolata e serpeggiante. Era ancora una celebrità per molti, e quindi si sprecavano le pacche sulle spalle e i saluti, soprattutto in una ricorrenza del genere, ma per fortuna il tempo aveva smussato anche la sua fama.Sarebbe sempre stato Harry Potter, il bambino sopravvissuto, l’unico figlio dei poveri Lily Evans e James Potter, il ragazzo che aveva sconfitto il male innumerevoli volte, colui che aveva liberato per sempre il mondo magico dalle maligne spire di Voldemort.Ma era anche l’Auror Potter, colui che aveva guidato una squadra di talenti coraggiosi nella risoluzione di decine di missioni difficili e pericolose.Ed era anche semplicemente Harry, un uomo qualsiasi che dopo metà della propria vita trascorsa nella più turbolenta delle maniere si era guadagnato una seconda metà stranamente normale. Lavoro, amici, divertimento, qualche seccatura tipica dell’età adulta. Tutto sommato, inclusa persino la ferita che lo bloccava da due anni, andava tutto bene.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ferao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/gifts).



**THE BEST OF STARTS**

**PROLOGO**

**2 MAGGIO 2008 - LA GAZZETTA DEL PROFETA -** _SOLENNE COMMEMORAZIONE PER IL DECENNALE DELLA BATTAGLIA DI HOGWARTS SVOLTASI PRESSO LE ROVINE DEL CASTELLO_

**17 MAGGIO 2011 - LA GAZZETTA DEL PROFETA -** _ ULTIMO EREDE DEI MALFOY CONVOLA A NOZZE CON ASTORIA GREENGRASS _

**8 DICEMBRE 2012 - LA GAZZETTA DEL PROFETA -** _ INCENDIO NELLA SCUOLA-TENDA DI HOGWARTS, COSA ASPETTA IL MINISTERO A TERMINARE LA RICOSTRUZIONE? _

**1 MARZO 2013 - IL CAVILLO -** _ DIECI CONSIGLI PER MUOVERSI NELLA LONDRA BABBANA A CURA DI HARRY POTTER E ARTHUR WEASLEY - include una ricetta di cucina babbana adatta a tutti! _

**24 APRILE 2013 - L’UNICORNO IMPENNATO - testata indipendente -** _ GUIDA ALLE TEMATICHE LGBT PER IL MONDO MAGICO  _

**14 FEBBRAIO 2014 -** _ 10 SCANDALI MAGICI DI SAN VALENTINO - in copertina: DRACO MALFOY… ANCORA SENZA EREDI? - a cura di Rita Skeeter _

**31 LUGLIO 2015 - MEMO INTERNO DEL MINISTERO DELLA MAGIA, QUARTIER GENERALE AUROR -** _ AUGURI POTTER! _

**27 DICEMBRE 2016 - LA GAZZETTA DEL PROFETA -** _ DIVORZIO SHOCK TRA I PUROSANGUE! ASTORIA GREENGRASS E DRACO MALFOY SI LASCIANO. È LA FINE DELLA DINASTIA? CI NASCONDONO QUALCOSA? 5 IPOTESI DI COMPLOTTO - Rita Skeeter _

**2 MAGGIO 2016 - LA GAZZETTA DEL PROFETA -** _ AUROR HARRY POTTER FERITO DURANTE MISSIONE SPECIALE! _

**15 SETTEMBRE 2016 - MEMO INTERNO DEL MINISTERO DELLA MAGIA, SEZIONE ANAGRAFE MAGICA -** _ Registriamo ufficialmente il cambio di nome di Draco Lucius Malfoy, figlio di Lucius Malfoy e Narcissa Black, in Draco Lucius Black - COD/PROT/20160915DLMDLB _

**1 GENNAIO 2017 - LA GAZZETTA DEL PROFETA -** _ UFFICIALE: HOGWARTS HA UN NUOVO PRESIDE! RIAPERTURA PREVISTA PER ANNO SCOLASTICO 2018-2019 _


	2. Twenty Years

**_Mercoledì 2 Maggio 2018 - Twenty Years_ **

Harry Potter non era mai stato un tipo da scrivania. Da bambino era troppo occupato a schivare i dispetti dei compagni di scuola, prima, e a sopravvivere a ogni anno scolastico di Hogwarts, dopo. Da adulto non aveva la pazienza e il lasso di attenzione di star seduto composto a gestire scartoffie. Era il tipo di lavoro che sarebbe stato congeniale a Percy Weasley, non a lui. 

Lanciò l’ennesima occhiata alla grossa clessidra piena di sabbia viola proprio dietro l’ingresso dell’Ufficio Corrispondenza del Quartier Generale Auror, al Ministero della Magia. 

Era un angusto ufficio postale interno che serviva esclusivamente il QGA e aveva quindi in dotazione pochi gufi, per lo più di piccola taglia.

Harry non doveva curarsi dei gufi, che erano accuditi da una strega falconiera dall’aria severa e un insospettabile debole per le patatine al sale marino e pepe nero. Doveva però occuparsi di smaltire tutta la corrispondenza in entrata, indirizzandola verso il legittimo destinatario. In caso di pacchi più pesanti doveva invece spedire un piccolo memo magico - un origami a forma di uccellino - al destinatario e sperare che il pacco venisse ritirato a breve. 

Ridurre i tempi di giacenza era una bella rogna, ma era fondamentale. Uno, per gli spazi risicati di quell’ufficio secondario e due, perché la gente spediva ogni genere di cose: enormi uova in salamoia da cui colava un liquido denso e pungente, scartafacci pieni di scrittura illeggibile che denunciavano questo o quel crimine commesso con l’ausilio delle Arti Oscure, Strillettere colme di polvere urticante, lettere anonime scritte ritagliando le lettere dalla Gazzetta del Profeta e incollate intorno a fotografie i cui occupanti non sapevano bene che pesci prendere. 

Era un lavoro  _ tedioso,  _ ed era l’unico che Harry potesse svolgere da quando si era ferito in missione, ben due anni prima.

La gamba sinistra di Harry si contrasse sotto il tavolo, risvegliando il bruciore della ferita. Ogni volta che ci pensava la gamba tornava a dolere e a ricordargli che una scottatura magica poteva impiegare  _ anni _ a guarire, senza che la chirurgia babbana potesse niente a riguardo.

Harry sbuffò e si passò una mano sui pantaloni, premendo nel punto in cui avvertiva più fastidio. Quella dannata ferita era brutta da vedere e lo costringeva a zoppicare, che era già abbastanza fastidioso. Ciò che invece lo rendeva spesso incazzato con il mondo era il fatto che per colpa di quella stupida lesione non poteva cavalcare una scopa ed era quindi sospeso dal servizio attivo fino a data da destinarsi. 

Che giorno era comunque? Ah già. L’anniversario. 

Harry guardò di nuovo la clessidra e stampigliò il suo sigillo con fin troppa forza in una piccola pozza di ceralacca fucsia bollente, poi affidò la posta in uscita a un barbagianni tutto gonfio di sonno e a un gufo delle nevi che gli dava un colpo alla bocca dello stomaco ogni volta che lo vedeva.

“Hai finito per oggi?” chiese Maeve dal nulla. La falconiera indossava sempre una veste con una corta tunica e braghe non troppo ampie ben infilate in stivaletti stringati. Portava uno spesso guanto di cuoio alla mano sinistra e altri ammennicoli che Harry non avrebbe mai saputo identificare.

“Già, tu?” Harry schiaffò tagliacarte, spago, ceralacca e sigilli nel primo cassetto della scrivania, poi si tirò su laboriosamente e recuperò il borsello. Tra le medicine magiche, quelle babbane, chiavi, portafogli, cellulare e una lettera che gli era arrivata in mattinata e che non aveva ancora aperto, era un miracolo che ci stesse tutto dentro. E non poteva neanche usare un incantesimo rimpicciolente per poi girare nella Londra babbana. Pazienza.

“Finisco tra mezz’ora… pensavo. Se mi aspetti beviamo qualcosa. Magari con delle patatine al sale marino e pepe nero.”

Harry si accigliò e si voltò a guardare la donna, che gli sorrideva sotto i baffi. La strega era più alta di lui, con spalle ampie e occhi celesti dalla forma allungata. Era così bionda da essere quasi bianca e anche se portava i capelli costretti in uno chignon punitivo, Harry era certo che fosse riccioluta. Era attraente e dava un’impressione di forza tenuta rigorosamente sotto controllo. Non sarebbe stato male uscire con lei. Si voltò del tutto zoppicando un po’ e le sorrise il suo migliore sorriso piacione. A trentasette anni Harry Potter forse non era più l’ingenuo ragazzino che ignorava le non troppo timide  _ avance _ adolescenziali delle compagne di scuola (e quelle più caute di qualche compagno), ma restava un allocco nel campo del  _ flirt _ . 

Era abbastanza incapace di capire se una persona ci stesse provando o meno, anche se frequentare per anni i migliori club babbani gli aveva tolto un po’ di aria basita e gli aveva insegnato un paio di trucchi.

“Ehi, mi piacerebbe. Ma non posso questa sera. Mi aspettano per… beh. L’anniversario.”

Maeve alzò un sopracciglio niveo, poi ebbe la buona grazia di arrossire. “Ah, dannazione. Hai ragione, Potter. A stare in mezzo ai volatili mi dimentico tutto. Beh, l’invito resta valido. Scegli tu quando, tanto sai dove trovarmi.”

La donna gli fece un cenno di saluto, poi sparì in guferia canticchiando tra sé e sé. 

Harry si concesse un sorrisetto divertito, poi guardò ancora l’ora e si rese conto di essere in ritardo nei confronti di se stesso. Si accertò di avere tutto, poi iniziò la laboriosa discesa verso l’uscita del Ministero.

***

Harry si affrettò per raggiungere Diagon Alley prima che iniziasse la cerimonia. Era un’impresa, tra la gamba che lo rallentava e la folla che gremiva la lunga stradina acciottolata e serpeggiante. Era ancora una celebrità per molti, e quindi si sprecavano le pacche sulle spalle e i saluti, soprattutto in una ricorrenza del genere, ma per fortuna il tempo aveva smussato anche la sua fama. 

Sarebbe sempre stato Harry Potter, il bambino sopravvissuto, l’unico figlio dei poveri Lily Evans e James Potter, il ragazzo che aveva sconfitto il male innumerevoli volte, colui che aveva liberato per sempre il mondo magico dalle maligne spire di Voldemort. 

Ma era anche l’Auror Potter, colui che aveva guidato una squadra di talenti coraggiosi nella risoluzione di decine di missioni difficili e pericolose. 

Ed era anche semplicemente Harry, un uomo qualsiasi che dopo metà della propria vita trascorsa nella più turbolenta delle maniere si era guadagnato una seconda metà stranamente normale. Lavoro, amici, divertimento, qualche seccatura tipica dell’età adulta. Tutto sommato, inclusa persino la ferita che lo bloccava da due anni, andava tutto bene.

Harry sorpassò un gruppetto di streghe a malapena maggiorenni che lo fissava con sguardi maliziosi e finalmente giunse in vista dello spiazzo antistante la Gringotts proprio mentre un orologio batteva l’ora. Era appena in tempo. 

Per la strada si era fermato al Paiolo Magico, sporgendosi il più possibile verso l’unico angolo in cui quelle vecchie pietre intrise di magia riuscivano a captare il segnale di una cella telefonica. 

Aveva un messaggio di Hermione che gli ricordava l’appuntamento di quella sera, una lunga serie di emoji e messaggi vocali inviati da Rosie, per i quali avrebbe dovuto attendere di avere più segnale, e un messaggio da Shane, che gli mandava un selfie sorridente e un po’ arruffato, accompagnato da un solitario cuoricino. 

Già, Shane… beh, uscivano insieme da un po’. Shane era il primo che gli si era avvicinato dopo l’incidente e l’unico che non fosse scappato sconvolto a vedere l’incredibile scottatura magica che gli deturpava la gamba sinistra. Fossero state ossa rotte o una bruciatura babbana di qualsiasi tipo, al San Mungo gli avrebbero rimesso a posto tutto nel giro di una notte insonne al prezzo di una pozione disgustosa. Solo perché era passato un quarto di secolo non voleva certo dire che si fosse dimenticato il sapore dello Skele-Gro, o il dolore pernicioso delle ossa che ricrescevano dal nulla.

Per quella scottatura invece non c’era nulla da fare se non aspettare che si riassorbisse, mitigando i sintomi con gli ultimi ritrovati della medicina magica. Harry portava sempre con sé svariate boccette di una pozione blu cobalto che sapeva di gomma da masticare e aveva il potere di ridurre il dolore e l’infiammazione. Ad ogni buon conto aveva anche una boccetta di antifiammatori babbani e un unguento all’aloe presi nel primo Boots vicino casa.

“Harry, siamo qui!”

La voce di Hermione gli fece dimenticare ogni affanno babbano e in buona parte anche il dolore alla gamba.

Hermione era nel mezzo di una fitta compagine di ex compagni di scuola con amici e famiglie, punteggiata qui e là dalle teste rosse dei Weasley. Ron era al suo fianco e Rosie ciondolava nelle vicinanze, mentre Hugo era appeso alle gonne della madre.

“Scusate il ritardo, questa stupida gamba,” disse a mo’ di scusa. 

Hermione scrollò le spalle e riacciuffò per la collottola la figlia maggiore che cercava di svignarsela verso la vetrina del negozio di articoli per il Quidditch. Harry sorrise tra sé e sé e prese nota per un futuro regalo. Rosie sarebbe tornata a scuola a settembre e se era vero che i lavori al castello erano quasi terminati, allora la tendopoli nei giardini e nel campo da Quidditch sarebbe stata dismessa. Forse avrebbero giocato di nuovo la Coppa di Quidditch per la prima volta in vent’anni.

“Non fa niente, Harry,” disse Ron. “Non ti sei perso nulla, ancora devono iniziare con i discorsi.”

Harry annuì lentamente e si guardò intorno, lasciandosi avvolgere dalla presenza consolante degli amici. 

La cerimonia commemorativa di dieci anni prima si era svolta a Hogwarts, intorno alle rovine della guerra che aveva portato lutti e dolore all’intera comunità magica. Avevano illuminato le bacchette e le avevano spinte in alto e avevano reso onore a tutte le vittime di quella terribile battaglia. 

Subito dopo però il Ministero aveva annunciato l’inizio dei lavori di ricostruzione, che sarebbero stati lunghi e difficili e che quindi prevedevano che l’intera zona fosse interdetta ai non addetti ai lavori. La crème de la crème della comunità magica si era riunita lì ogni estate dal 2008 in poi per supportare le ricostruzioni architettoniche con complicati incantesimi di protezione e sostegno e per mantenere il castello nascosto a occhi indiscreti. 

All’inizio i maghi avevano protestato: era impensabile non poter andare a Hogwarts per la cerimonia di commemorazione. Col passare degli anni però quell’urgenza si era affievolita e la cerimonia era diventata un’altra ricorrenza in cui fermarsi a pensare, un piccolo sussulto nella routine di tutti i giorni in cui il pensiero si tingeva di malinconia e cercava subito di vagare altrove.

“Vent’anni, ma com’è possibile?” borbottò Ron accanto a lui. Harry si voltò giusto per vederlo passare una mano nei capelli di Hugo. Erano un rosso più scuro ed erano gonfi e ricci come quelli di Hermione. Non c’era alcun dubbio su chi potessero essere i suoi genitori. Rosie era al terzo anno e Hugo, che aveva due anni in meno rispetto alla sorella, avrebbe iniziato Hogwarts nella scuola restaurata. Niente aule-tende per lui. Per Godric, a Harry sembrava giusto ieri che i suoi ex compagni di classe, i suoi amici e i loro fratelli minori avevano iniziato a sposarsi e ad avere dei figli. Aveva tenuto Rosie un sacco di volte quando la bimba ancora non sapeva tenere la testa dritta e aveva cambiato più pannolini a Hugo di quanti il ragazzino volesse mai sentirsi ricordare in vita sua. Pazzesco.

“Ah, me lo stavo chiedendo anche io,” borbottò Harry. Era strano. Di base si sentiva sempre lo stesso: un adolescente troppo cresciuto, un po’ tonto, ma con un sottile fondo di stabilità e rispettabilità che poteva derivare soltanto dagli anni in più e dall’esperienza accumulata. 

Allo stesso tempo gli sembrava di vivere da sempre, con il peso di ogni primavera annidato nei punti dolenti sotto le scapole o dietro agli occhi se passava troppo tempo alla scrivania.

“Zitti voi due,” disse Rosie, con una buona imitazione del tono saccente della madre. “Iniziano.”

La ragazzina aveva ragione: il Ministro Lazarus era salito sul piccolo podio allestito per l’occasione e si era puntato la bacchetta alla gola, senza dubbio pronunciando un incantesimo amplificatore. Di lì a poco la sua voce elegante e misurata ringraziò i convenuti per la propria presenza e iniziò il discorso commemorativo. 

Lazarus era il primo ministro eletto in tempo di pace, dopo i due lunghi mandati di Kingsley Shacklebolt. A Harry mancava il vecchio Auror, che gli ricordava molto un personaggio di certi film babbani di supereroi, ma era contento di sapere che ora fosse in pensione in un posto caldo dove poteva godersi la spiaggia e la natura senza pensare a tenere in piedi il mondo magico.

Julius Lazarus non era né un rivoluzionario né un personaggio di spicco. Era un silenzioso burocrate in veste blu marina e cravatta a righe regimental che passava la giornata su leggi e decreti e in riunioni fiume che non duravano mai meno di due, tre ore. 

All’inizio Harry l’aveva trovato insopportabile, soprattutto confrontato con il temperamento di Kingsley, che era un uomo d’azione e che  _ odiava _ avere a che fare con formulari, firme e baggianate del genere. 

Dal canto suo, Harry condivideva l’allergia di Shacklebolt alle scartoffie, ma aveva imparato con il tempo che Lazarus era molto meno insipido e distaccato di quanto sembrasse.

La facciata formale e melliflua dell’uomo nascondeva un intelletto cristallino e una profonda lungimiranza, entrambi testimoniati dal fatto che negli ultimi sette anni la Gazzetta del Profeta si era ridotta a pubblicare bollettini ufficiali e pettegolezzi: non c’era nulla di più grave o importante da riportare. 

Lazarus terminò il discorso proprio mentre Harry riemergeva da quelle elucubrazioni. Fece appena in tempo a sollevare la bacchetta a sua volta, dopo averne illuminato la punta. Si commuoveva sempre un po’ durante quella cerimonia e gli restava un umore cogitabondo e appesantito per qualche giorno a seguire.

Fu quindi contento di attardarsi con gli amici alla fine dei discorsi. I ragazzi presero un gelato al chiosco di Florian, e gli adulti si concessero un bicchierino ristoratore. 

Harry arrivò a casa con la testa piena di bambagia e il passo più leggero del solito, ma anche più claudicante. Lanciò la borsa in un angolo, le scarpe in un altro e presto fu tra le braccia del suo letto, pronto a sbavare nel cuscino.

***

Harry si svegliò di soprassalto, appallottolato in posizione fetale e fradicio di sudore dalla testa ai piedi. Aprì un occhio e si pentì di averlo fatto. Aveva dormito senza tirare le tende e ora l’unico raggio di sole dall’inizio dell’anno aveva proprio bisogno di pugnalargli il cervello in quel modo. 

_ Forse  _ avevano leggermente esagerato con i bicchierini commemorativi, la sera prima. O forse doveva finirla di fare certe stupidaggini nel bel mezzo della settimana. 

Si mise a sedere nel letto e bevve d’un fiato l’acqua dalla tazza sul comodino. Meglio, prima che il mal di testa da disidratazione iniziasse a martellargli sul serio le tempie.

Non ricordava nulla dell’incubo che l’aveva coperto di sudore, ma erano parecchi anni che non aveva più bisogno di aver paura degli incubi o del mal di testa. Quel capitolo era fermamente chiuso, così come la cicatrice sulla sua fronte era ormai un ricordo antico. 

Era soltanto la sua insonnia tutta babbana, unita al troppo alcol della sera prima.

Con fatica si mise in piedi e prese il borsello. La gamba gli dava sempre noia di mattina, quindi era il momento di prendere la sua solita pozione blu. Ora che ci pensava, ma non era arrivata della posta, il giorno prima?

Non ci aveva fatto caso, e da quando viveva nella Londra Babbana tendeva ad affidarsi al cellulare più che ai gufi. A proposito, il suo telefono stava dando cenni di avanzata agonia dal profondo del borsello. 

Con un altro grugnito, Harry rovesciò l’intero contenuto della borsa sul letto e se ne pentì subito amaramente. 

Una boccetta di pozione si era aperta e il contenuto aveva invaso ogni anfratto del borsello, sporcando la fodera interna, infilandosi nel portafogli e macchiando di blu lo schermo del cellulare. 

“Per Godric,” bofonchiò Harry. Prese una manciata di fazzolettini e cercò di recuperare il recuperabile. Alcune banconote babbane si erano bagnate, ma sperava di riuscire a salvarle. La piccola pergamena che gli era arrivata il giorno prima aveva qualche macchia ma sembrava integra. Mentre srotolava lo spago fradicio per buttarlo via, il suo telefono prese a squillare.

A giudicare dal tono perentorio della suoneria, doveva trattarsi di una chiamata ministeriale.

“Harry Potter,” disse, incastrando il telefono tra la spalla e la guancia mentre continuava a sistemare quel casino.

“Auror Potter, buongiorno,” disse la voce flautata dell’assistente personale di Julius Lazarus. “Non disturbo, vero?

_ Certo che no, sto solo risolvendo un’inondazione. _

“Certo che no, Anthea, non disturbi mai.” 

Se Julius Lazarus era il quieto burocrate che tutti conoscevano e amavano ritenere colpevole dei guai della comunità magica, Anthea Bloom era il motore della macchina politica e amministrativa del Ministero. Anthea era dovunque in ogni momento, aveva occhi su ogni cosa, sapeva le cose prima che accadessero e prendeva minuziosamente nota di qualsiasi infinitesimale nozione. Era ovunque, come polline sospeso nell’aria. Aveva anche l’aspetto di un fiore in boccio, con i suoi lunghi capelli verdi e gli abiti in tutte le sfumature naturali dei fiori. Vestiva di giallo oro o bordeaux accanto al blu scuro del Ministro, di rosa o azzurro con il grigio, di bianco o rosso con il nero. 

“Molto bene. Se non sbaglio hai ricevuto una missiva marcata ‘urgente’ ieri, Auror Potter. Hai avuto modo di leggerla?”

“Ehm…” Harry esitò, poi iniziò a lisciare la piccola pergamena. “Non ancora.”

Anthea sorrise dall’altro lato della comunicazione. Era un sorriso leggero come un’ape su un fiore e pungente come un cespo di ortiche velenose. 

“ _ Leggilo _ . Il Ministro ti aspetta a mezzogiorno. Buona giornata, Auror Potter,” disse Anthea, poi chiuse la chiamata.

_ Per Helena Corvonero! _

“Quanta fretta,” bofonchiò Harry. Srotolò di nuovo la pergamena e si rimangiò ogni rimostranza. In cima al foglio c’era lo stemma di Hogwarts, subito sotto poche righe vergate in inchiostro verde smeraldo.

_ Hogwarts, 2 Maggio 2018 _

_ Gentile Signor Potter, _

_ Siamo lieti di comunicarle che è stato selezionato come Consigliere Speciale alla Riapertura di Hogwarts. Con questa lettera le chiediamo la sua disponibilità a partire dal 1 Giugno p.v. fino alla riapertura dell’Istituto. La sua immensa preparazione magica e il suo enorme contributo alla sicurezza dell’intera comunità ci saranno di estrema utilità nel caso in cui desideri accettare. _

_ In occasione della riapertura della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria prevista per l’1 Settembre p.v., inoltre, il Ministero è lieto di offrirle la cattedra di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, inizialmente per la durata di un anno scolastico, da rivalutare poi per la prossima stagione. _

_ Attendiamo una sua risposta via gufo urgente e la ringraziamo per l’attenzione. _ __   
  


_ Cordiali saluti - Il Preside D. Black  _

_ *** _


	3. Changes

2

**_Mercoledì 2 Maggio 2018 -- Changes_ **

“A cosa serve un intero libro sui fantasmi nel programma di difesa,” bofonchiò Draco, voltando pagina. 

Il tomo era enorme e pieno di pregevoli litografie che ne illustravano il contenuto. 

“Fantasmi giapponesi, poi. Come se ce ne fossero a Hogwarts. Sarebbe meglio insegnare due Schiantesimi ai ragazzini, non si sa mai quando possono servire.”

A dire il vero, erano parecchi anni che non servivano più a niente. Draco alzò lo sguardo oltre la finestra che dava sui terreni intorno a Hogwarts. Da quel punto poteva ancora osservare la tendopoli e il manipolo di maghi altamente specializzati che ogni giorno si ritrovava per incantare le mura, mattone dopo mattone. Dopo la guerra l’evento più grave verificatosi a Hogwarts era stato il ferimento di uno studente improvvido a opera di un minuscolo cucciolo… pulcino… di Ippogrifo che il guardiacaccia aveva trovato nella Foresta Proibita, forse caduto dal nido e subito inserito nel programma di insegnamento.

Draco lavorava ancora al Ministero all’epoca di quell’incidente che si era comunque risolto senza grossi problemi o danni allo studente come alla creatura, ma ricordava con chiarezza la risata che gli era sorta in petto. Il ragazzino era stato avventato, ma mai stupidamente spavaldo come era stato lui alla stessa età.

“Kappa… ok,  _ kuchisake onna _ ? Ma come… non ne ho mai viste a Hogwarts. O in Inghilterra. O in Germania,” brontolò Draco tra sé e sé.

Una sottile folata di vento gelido gli scompigliò i capelli, poi una voce della stessa sostanza e temperatura di quel refolo agghiacciante gli parlò da un punto imprecisato al di sopra della testa.

“Quanta arroganza, quanta saccenza. Devi essere un mio pro-pro-pro-pro-nipote.”

Draco sospirò e si passò le mani sul viso.

“ _ Sono _ il tuo pro-pro-pro-pro-nipote. Draco Black, figlio di Lucius Malfoy e Narcissa Black.”

Il ritratto di Phineas Nigellus tacque. Draco era certo che se si fosse voltato l’avrebbe visto fare spallucce con alterigia. Non ne voleva sapere mica di riconoscerlo. Inoltre, il suo antenato era oltremodo irritato per il suo cambio di cognome, che mischiava ancora di più le carte in tavola.

“Chi ti ha dato il permesso di entrare qui dentro, ragazzo?” bofonchiò il ritratto dell’antico preside di Hogwarts. “Non hai neanche l’età di fare magie fuori dalla scuola.”

Draco roteò gli occhi. Sempre la stessa storia.   
Dal primo giorno in cui aveva preso possesso degli uffici e degli alloggi di sua competenza a Hogwarts, i ritratti dei presidi precedenti avevano tenuto costanti consigli d’istituto al di sopra della sua testa o dietro le sue spalle, senza mai invitarlo o coinvolgerlo ma senza perdere una sola occasione di trattarlo con supponenza o mettere in dubbio le sue capacità.

Certo, era il primo preside nella storia di Hogwarts a prendere la carica a soli trentasette anni, questo doveva riconoscerlo. Ma non era  _ strettamente _ necessario né propedeutico quel continuo sottolineare quanto avesse ancora la bocca sporca di latte.

“Per l’ennesima volta, Phineas, lascia stare il ragazzo,” disse la voce di Silente, quieta e infusa di divertimento. 

Draco non si era ancora abituato a sentirlo parlare. Il ritratto di Silente aveva dormito per decenni. Nella tela l’anziano mago dormiva sempre con la testa appoggiata a una mano e una ciotola d’oro colma di sorbetto al limone nell’altra. A volte cambiava mano, o la ciotola veniva sostituita da un boccale colmo di Burrobirra spumeggiante e una volta Draco avrebbe giurato di aver visto Fawkes posarsi sulla spalla del mago in un turbinio di piume fiammeggianti. No, doveva esser stato un riflesso del sole.

“Non dirmi cosa devo fare, Albus,” rispose Nigellus con spocchia. Il ritratto del preside Armando Dippett sbadigliò e tossicchiò educatamente per far cessare il bisticcio, poi su tutte si levò gelida e atona la voce di Severus Snape. 

“Nessuno mi ha avvisato del Consiglio di Istituto.”

“Perché  _ non c’è  _ un Consiglio di Istituto,” disse Draco, esasperato. “Stavo preparando il nuovo sillabus di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, ma non mi pareva di avervi invitato.”

I vecchi presidi si scambiarono sguardi colmi di intesa e oltraggio - divertimento nel caso di Silente - dalle cornici ornate che li contenevano.

“Draco, ti è arrivata la risposta di- ah!” 

Gli sguardi di tutti gli antichi presidi di Hogwarts si spostarono sulla nuova arrivata. Draco non li vedeva, ma vedeva lo sguardo della donna e sentiva i loro occhi morti e magici ardere di curiosità alle sue spalle.

Aveva avuto a che fare con le Arti Oscure durante i suoi primi vent’anni di vita da averne abbastanza per il resto della sua esistenza, eppure nonostante il menefreghismo e la malizia con cui ne aveva fatto uso quando era ubriaco di giovinezza e tracotanza, doveva aver frequentato abbastanza Babbani e Nati Babbani da sorprendersi e inquietarsi di fronte ai quadri magici.

Alcuni erano quello che erano, soggetti di fantasia animati da un magico soffio vitale. Ma i ritratti… soprattutto i ritratti dei presidi di Hogwarts gli davano un brivido gelido lungo la schiena e meno incrociava lo sguardo di Silente e di Snape meglio si sentiva.

Ignorò il senso di angoscia che gli stringeva le viscere e sorrise alla nuova arrivata.

“No, Blaise, non mi è arrivato niente.”

La donna annuì, poi andò a sedersi su una delle poltroncine sistemate di fronte alla scrivania di Draco. Sfilò da sotto il braccio il faldone nero istoriato con lo stemma di Serpeverde e l’appoggiò alla scrivania per aprirla, estraendone una pila ordinata di fogli di ogni genere. C’erano piccoli rotoli di pergamena strettamente arrotolati, lettere, stampe di email e persino una Strillettera esausta.

“Quella da dove arriva?” chiese Draco, incuriosito. Allungò una mano per afferrare la lettera rossa, tutta bruciacchiata agli angoli ma Blaise gli schiaffeggiò il polso e spostò le carte perché non potesse toccarle.

“Quante volte devo dirtelo,  _ Black _ , che non si toccano le Strillettere indirizzate a altri, altrimenti ripartono,” disse la donna. Si mise a sedere più comoda e si lisciò la gonna sulle gambe. Indossava un elegantissimo completo di vesti da maga all’ultima moda, in un color pavone che risaltava splendidamente contro la sua carnagione scura. I suoi riccioli naturali creavano un’aureola intorno alla testa e non mancavano mai di suscitare qualche commento tra i ritratti dei presidi. 

Draco comunque le fece il verso. “ _ Quante volte devo dirtelo, Black _ .”

Blaise scosse la testa e lo degnò di un sorriso. “Ringrazia che non ti chiamo Malfoy.”

“Zitta, zitta, che ancora faccio fatica a ricordarmi di firmare con il cognome giusto,” ammise il preside, con un breve sospiro. Gli era costato liberarsi del suo vecchio nome, rinnegare in qualche modo l’associazione con suo padre e scegliere di presentarsi al mondo con un nome che affondava le radici anche negli rami bruciati dell’albero genealogico di tutte le famiglie antiche del mondo magico.

D’altra parte, non c’erano molti Malfoy al mondo e qualsiasi cosa avesse deciso di fare della propria vita sarebbe stata marchiata a fuoco per sempre da quel cognome, tinta di incredulità se avesse scelto occupazioni ragionevoli, bagnata nella predestinazione se si fosse dato al male. 

E con il male aveva chiuso da quasi due decenni, grazie tante. 

Blaise prese la Strillettera bruciata con due dita e gliela sventolò sotto il naso per distrarlo da quelle elucubrazioni. 

“Allora? Non volevi sapere chi la manda?”

“Fammi indovinare, un genitore infuriato, un detrattore della mia famiglia, un americano random o hanno sbagliato indirizzo.”

Blaise scosse il capo. “Quasi. Questo giro si tratta dei genitori babbani di due ragazzi che rientrano al terzo anno. Sono…” Blaise si morse il labbro, poi riprese a sventolare aggressivamente la Strillettera usandola come ventaglio. “A quanto pare non gli fa molto piacere sapere che  _ io _ insegnerò loro Pozioni.”

Draco si accigliò. Aveva una mezza idea di dove Blaise volesse andare a parare e la sola idea dell’insulto nascosto dietro la falsa preoccupazione di due genitori iniziò a fargli ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Non aveva intenzione di piegarsi a quel tipo di stupidità.

“Sei la migliore insegnante sul mercato. Il professor Slughorn ti adorava. Il _professor_ _Snape_ ti adorava. Cosa vogliono di più? Non c’è nessuno più qualificato di te.”

Blaise alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Certo, certo, ma ti ricordo che secondo quello che dice certa gente io resto sempre un uomo con la gonna.”

Draco soppresse appena in tempo un ringhio di pura rabbia. Quel discorso aveva il potere di fargli andare il sangue alla testa in meno di un secondo. Aveva vissuto abbastanza da essere entrato in contatto con il mondo babbano negli ultimi due decenni più di quanto avesse mai fatto nei primi diciotto anni della sua vita e si sarebbe aspettato una reazione del genere dai  _ maghi _ , notoriamente delle teste di cazzo retrograde che non concepivano nulla di successivo all’invenzione della ruota. I babbani avevano il pregio di avere la tecnologia, l’informazione e una società mille volta più vasta in cui accettare e accogliere mille sfumature dell’essere umano. E invece… perdevano tempo a insinuare cattiverie su una delle persone migliori che avesse avuto il privilegio di incontrare.

“Risparmia le energie,” disse Blaise, mettendo via la Strillettera. “Se non gli sta bene possono mandare i loro figli altrove. Mi dicono che Durmstrang accetta ancora iscrizioni… ah già. Soltanto di purosangue con decine di generazioni alle spalle e una linea di discendenza diretta da Merlino,  _ che peccato _ .”

Draco scosse la testa e sospirò, sgonfiandosi. “Blaise, mi dispiace. Lasciali perdere. Se vogliono perdere tempo a cercare altre scuole lo faranno, io non ho intenzione di scusarmi per qualcosa che non prevede scuse. Ti ho scelto perché sei capace e preparata.”

“E perché ti sopporto.”

Draco si passò una mano sulla faccia. “Beh sì. Riaprire Hogwarts con un occhio al progresso non sarà una passeggiata. Mi pare il minimo scegliermi una vicepreside che sia in grado di sopportarmi.”

Blaise gli sorrise un po’ sarcastica, poi prese a sfogliare gli altri documenti.

“Qui abbiamo gli ultimi rapporti dei Maghi Costruttori, una lista dei ragazzi che hanno ricevuto la lettera quest’anno, suddivisa per anno da frequentare. Abbiamo avuto richieste per dei corsi di recupero da parte di chi ha perso anni durante le varie chiusure della scuola-tenda. Dovremmo organizzarci in tal senso con staff supplementare.”

Draco sbuffò. Non era facile già completare l’organico per i corsi regolari, figurarsi attivare dei corsi supplementari. E allo stesso tempo avrebbe voluto farcela nel migliore dei modi, ben consapevole che qualsiasi suo gesto sarebbe stato sulla bocca di tutti.

Arroccato negli uffici del preside nelle viscere di un castello fatato in Scozia, Draco poteva fingere di essersi lasciato alle spalle le dicerie di Londra, i pettegolezzi e l’alone di deprimente mistero e giudizio che gli pesava addosso da quando aveva divorziato da Astoria. 

“Chi altro ti ha risposto fino ad ora?”

Blaise ammiccò e prese un mazzetto di fogli spaiati pinzati insieme nell’angolo a sinistra, poi trasse un paio di occhiali da lettura da una tasca della veste e li inforcò, schiarendosi la gola.

“Longbottom è  _ estasiato _ di accettare la cattedra di Erbologia. Non vedeva l’ora di tornare. Weasley ha detto che non ce la fa per la cerimonia di apertura, è ancora in giro per la Coppa del Quidditch, ma ci raggiungerà entro la fine di settembre. Tannebaum ci ha mandato una mail molto dettagliata con i suoi progetti per la biblioteca, completa di fogli excel e sistemi di catalogazione. Fossi in te gli farei fare un corso accelerato di Aritmanzia. È un Magosì, non ha mai tenuto una bacchetta in mano, ma secondo me nel giro di un mese diventa un’autorità sull’argomento. Poi vuoi mettere ricevere la lettera da Hogwarts a trent’anni? A quanto pare i Babbani impazziscono per questa cosa.”

“Ti sei documentata approfonditamente.”   
Blaise schioccò la lingua contro il palato. “Sono la migliore,  _ Black _ , ricordatelo.”   
“Lo sei, andiamo avanti. Oltre al corpo docente hai avuto risposte anche per lo staff segretariale?”

Blaise sventolò un’altra email stampata. “Tutte le segretarie che vuoi. Abbiamo anche un vero custode e una vera governante che si occuperanno di questo castello senza terrorizzare i ragazzini di prima con punizioni passate di moda cinquant’anni fa. È un sollievo che il vecchio Gazza abbia deciso di andare in pensione. Questa scuola ha bisogno di aria fresca.”

“A proposito di aria fresca,” disse il ritratto di Silente, che era stato buono per i fatti suoi fino a poco prima. 

I due maghi non fecero in tempo a voltarsi e a capire cosa intendesse che tutte le finestre dello studio del preside si aprirono di schianto, facendo sventolare ovunque le tende che lo stesso Draco aveva fatto levitare fino al proprio posto giusto quella mattina. 

Un piccione viaggiatore si catapultò nella stanza rotolando per terra. Dopo una derapata degna di un rally su sterrato il piccione si tirò su e si diede una sussiegosa lisciata alle piume tutte arruffate poi zampettò sulla scrivania di Draco e fissò entrambi i maghi con un occhio tondo e inquisitivo. 

“Mi aspettavo minimo un falco pellegrino…” borbottò Blaise. Tese la mano verso il piccione, che per tutta risposta le tubò qualcosa che senza dubbio era una parolaccia in piccionese, ma comunque alzò la zampina per consegnare il messaggio che vi era legato. 

Era una piccola striscia di pergamena tutta schizzata di inchiostro viola e con qualche sbaffo di ceralacca. In un angolo c’era un pezzo di timbro del Ministero, Draco l’avrebbe riconosciuto anche a occhi chiusi. 

Si rese conto che da quando il piccione era arrivato con tanta fanfara gli era salito il cuore in gola e non perché si fosse spaventato. Era quasi certo che si trattasse della risposta di Potter, dalla quale dipendeva gran parte del successo della riapertura di Hogwarts. 

Non gli aveva offerto un impiego soltanto in memoria dei vecchi tempi, no, anzi. Non glielo avrebbe offerto se Harry fosse stato ancora in servizio attivo come Auror. Il mondo magico aveva bisogno delle sue capacità in quella veste. Ma Harry era bloccato all’ufficio comunicazioni del Ministero, sprecato per fare l’azzeccagarbugli tra gufi e memo volanti. 

Chi meglio di lui avrebbe potuto insegnare Difesa contro le Arti Oscure nella nuova Hogwarts?

Nessuno.

“È Potter,” disse Blaise. Gli porse la striscia di pergamena ma Draco non era certo di riuscire a leggere. Per fortuna Blaise non era tipo da usargli alcuna deferenza e aveva già letto il messaggio.

“Ha accettato. Sarà qui tra una settimana.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAA.GIF


End file.
